deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Pokémon Battle Royale
Dragon Pokémon Battle Royale '''is a What-if Death Battle Description the dragon type pokemon face off in a battle to the death to prove who is the best in its category Rules * not mega evolution * no special ev training * not tm, mo and tutor moves Interlude (cues Invader-jim johnston) wiz:from 18 elementary types in the Pokémon universe certainly the more powerful the dragon type boomstick:Until they came fairies stupid to ruin our children as they always do wiz:Leaving aside Fairies check today which is the most powerful dragon type Pokemon boomstick:Dragonite the dragon Pokémon from Kanto wiz:Salamence the dragon Pokémon from Hoenn boomstick:Garchomp the dragon Pokémon from Sinnoh boomstick:Haxorus the dragon Pokémon from Unova wiz:Hydreigon the dragon Pokémon Unova three head boomstick:and Goodra the dragon Pokémon from Kalos wiz:I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle Dragonite (cues Pokémon Anime fighting spirit) wiz:He first dragon Pokémon evolves from Dratini , to Dragonair and finally Dragonite , the dragon Pokémon boomstick:But I still believe that it deserved Charizard wiz:Dragonite is a dragon/flying type, They are calm, gentle, and very intelligent Pokémon and expectation of life is very high . Some of them have over 300 years boomstick:but that gently let him sideways on the battlefield where they use their enormous strength wiz:dragonite can learn safeguard,dragon dance, wing attack, outtrage, hyper beam, hurricane and dragon rage boomstick:powerful attacks but most are very risky and leave it at a disadvantage wiz:dragonite 's special ability is inner focus,which prevents backward to receive strong attacks boomstick:certainly dragonite is more than it appears pokédex:Dragonite , the dragon Pokémon . This extremely rare and highly intelligent Pokémon can fly faster than any other Pokémon. Salamence (cues Pokémon I Chosee You!) wiz:the second dragon pokémon evolves from bagon, to shelgon and finally to salamence the dragon pokémon boomstick:is the strongest dragon Pokémon from Hoenn why he is here today wiz:salamence is of type dragon/flying, He is a highly sought after by coaches pokémon because of its rarity and power. Salamence is said to have wings thanks to sleep and will bagon of flying , and he did everything possible to fly until he succeeded and resulted in a Salamence . The reality is that Shelgon cell undergoes a mutation within its shell and break appears Salamence . boomstick:If dreams are possible wiz:Salamence can learn: dragon claw, zen headbutt, crunch, double-edge, flamethrower, dragon breath and protect boomstick:ability is characterized by intimidation down the opponent's attack. this if it is a dangerous dragon pokédex:Salamence , the dragon Pokémon . As a result of a powerful desire to fly , Salamence can generate cells in your body to grow wings. Garchomp (cues Pokémon The Matter´s Settled) wiz:the third dragon pokémon evolves from gible, to gabite and finally garchomp the mach pokémon boomstick:Garchomp lives in the bowels of the earth , most of the time in dry, arid , as in ancient and deep desert ruins ( pyramids, for example) or ruined temples in dense jungles and sometimes in mountains or caves located in large guns. Like few other Pokémon, Garchomp is comparable to the Legendary , because their strength and defense is similar to these . In some places it has become known as " The Terror of Deserts " but at other times it was called "The celestial Jaws". wiz:When Garchomp spreads its wings , like a jet plane,Becomes so fast that some people claim to have seen teleport. thus Garchomp as pokedex says surpasses the speed of sound boomstick:but fast wiz:garchomp can learn: dragon rush, slash, crunch, sand tomb, sandstorm, fire fang and dual chop boomstick:Sand Veil ability is elevating his escape by 20% in a sandstorm pokédex:Garchomp , the Pokémon mach . When collecting your body and spreads its wings can fly like an airplane at the speed of sound. Haxorus (cues Pokémon BW2 Colress Battle) wiz:the fourth dragon pokémon evolves from axel, to flaxure and finally haxorus the axe jaw pokémon boomstick:It's like a theropod dinosaur armor , like Tyranitar so fierce that can become. Haxorus has two fangs like two ax blades and are used by this Pokemon to defend themselves or to kill their victims , turning his neck very quickly to slash its prey , causing fatal injuries. if that is a predator wiz:It is an extremely territorial Pokémon, and the females are the most aggressive mothers, like Kangaskhan or Zoroark . Protect Axew at the cost of his own life and if her baby is suffering the slightest scratch unabated attack the aggressor boomatick:deserves Mother Award Pokemon year wiz:haxorus can learn: dragon pulse, giga impact, dragon claw, slash, scary face, dual chop and assurance boomstick:Haxorus 's special ability is rivalry Based increases attack power by 25 % if the opponent is the same genre, but decreases base attack power by 25% if it is the opposite gender, and has no effect if it has no gender. wiz:although Haxorus is already feared if a Pokemon with his armor minerals pokédex:Haxorus , the jaw Pokémon ax and the final evolution of Axew . Haxorus normally considered friendly . His body is covered with a hard armor and can not be broken fangs. Hydreigon (cues Pokémon BW2 Rival Theme) wiz:the fifth dragon pokémon evolves from deino, to zweilous and finally hydreigon the brutal pokémon boomstick:and the biggest rival Haxorus wiz:It is a Pokémon that continually flies through the sky with its 6 wings , detecting anything that moves as an enemy to attack . Hydreigon only obey a coach who considers worthy of their respect and courage. It has great power and , according to mythology Unova , is that when a three-headed dragon ( Hydreigon ) and another dragon fangs piercing ( Haxorus ) were destroyed everything in its path ; today is not as common because Pokémon Rangers have distributed the territories of these two beasts to avoid chaos again as of old . boomstick:but we do we will do what we are doing ? wiz:The heads of their arms have no brain . If you are with someone even stronger than him , Hydreigon try to defeat using any method possible. boomstick:hydreigon can learn: hyper voice, crunch, dragon rush, dragon pulse, bite, work up and outrage wiz:the ability Hydreigon is levitation which provides immunity to ground type attacks boomstick:I expected it to be intimidate pokédex:Hydreigon , the brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Zweilous . Hydreigon believe everything that moves is his opponent and brutally attacked with three heads. Goodra (cues Pokémon X/Y RIval Theme) wiz:the final dragon pokémon evolves from goomy, to sligoo and finally goodra the dragon pokémon boomstick:although it seems more baba wiz:It's a pretty cheerful, helpful and friendly Pokémon, something like a Dragonite , but when angry can become fierce and devastating , destroying anything you see its path. Little swamp-dwelling inhabited or muddy surfaces , commonly these are surrounded by young Goomy or Sliggoo . To evolve , their antennae become longer , large and flexible , which used to defend themselves, since they have a comparable punching force 100 professional boxers , that sets it apart from its preevolutions , which are characterized as weak. boomstick: goodra can learn: power whip, absord, rain dance, bubble, dragon breath, bide and dragon pulse wiz:goodra is the ability to cure problems hydration status when it rains. boomstick:very convenient pokédex:Attacks with its retractable antennas , displaying comparable to 100 professional boxers punching force. DEATH BATTLE (cues Pokémon X/Y- pokémon center) In forest clearing on a sunny day, a wild dratini, bagon, gible, axew, deino and goomy re all sitting around happily. Suddenly, a claw-like machine appears and drops in a massive amount of at least 600 Rare Candies, covering up the six Pokémon. Then after a brief moment, bright lights start emitting from the pile of level increasing sweets. (cues Victory Road- Super Smash Bros) After an explosion of light which knocked away all the Rare Candies, we see six new, fully evolved, maxed out Pokémon: * one bipedal dragon with wings dragonite the dragon pokémon * one quadruped dragon with red and long wings salamance the dragon pokémon * one dragon traits shark and plane garchomp the mach pokémon * a similar theropod dinosaur dragon even haxorus the axe jaw pokémon * one 3-headed dragon hydreigon the brutal pokémon * and a very sticky pink dragon with body goodra the dragon pokémon '''FIGHT! dragonite soars and swoops to fight Garchomp , Haxorus is stampeding toward Hydreigon and Salamence soars and falls using zen headbutt to goodra. goodra reacts and uses bubble but Salamence does not affect you much and it uses dragon breath , but goodra dodges and hits dragonite this gets angry and goes to Salamence using hurricane causing strong winds that make it down , Haxorus used slash in Hydreigon this screams in pain and uses bite with its 3 heads, Garchomp is directed to fight dragonite but is stopped by using power goodra whip .Garchomp looks goodra and uses sand tomb in goodra this release it because we did not get to see when the sand is gone, Garchomp is fast approaching and dual use chop which is very effective , then gets angry and uses goodra outtrage hitting strongly Garchomp this goodra dodges and goes to Salamence and dragonite knocking at 2, Salamence used for an attack protect and dragon rage dragonite used to have on the goodra distance increases the power of your outtrage and heads Hydreigon and Haxorus. goodra strongly hits Hydreigon sending him away and dropped on an Garchomp starting a fight where Hydreigon used bite and claw Garchomp fire , goodra is directed towards increasing their outtrage Haxorus giving heavy blows , but Haxorus answers using slash, then dragon claw and dual chop , Haxorus grabs below the neck press goodra using dragon directing it toward the mouth of killing him goodra. Garchomp and Hydreigon continue their struggle, Hydreigon answers using crunch , press dragon and dragon rush with its 3 heads to Garchomp still very effective but contraatca Garchomp using slash that puts Hydreigon used upside down then Garchomp dragon rush that makes it hits the ground then I put on it using dual chop ending Hydreigon. Salamence continued their fight in the air with dragonite , Salamence used crunch , dragonite counters with wing attack , Salamence uses dragon breath several times , then use dragonite dragon rage but Salamence dodges , then all the power you have left dragonite use hyper beam attack Salamence and causing a large explosion , Garchomp and Haxorus are protected with some trees after everything is clear dragonite is exhausted but Salamence is heading rapidly towards using double -edge that cuts the wings dragonite and a wound in the chest then Salamence used termiando with dragonite dragon breath once and for all who screams in pain while being consumed by flames that left dragon breath . Haxorus walks through the destroyed place and then meets Garchomp and Salamence ready to fight (cues Pokémon X/Y Legendary Battle) Salamence is headed Haxorus Salamence uses dragon breath and Haxorus dragon press causing a small explosion , Garchomp is directed towards Salamence using dual chop , then Salamence used crunch , Haxorus seize the moment and use scary face slowing down both Garchomp used fire fang in Haxorus but not very effective Haxorus then uses dual chop in Garchomp be very effective, but then goes and uses Salamence dragon claw in Haxorus still very effective but Haxorus used giga impact on Garchomp and Salamence still very effective but Haxorus tires , then Salamence will to Haxorus and uses dragon claw , dragon breath , flamethrower and zen headbutt Garchomp being very effective and gives the final blow with dragon rush ending Haxorus . Garchomp see that Salamence is very strong then used sandstorm causing to be very effective against Salamence to be flying type , continuous Garchomp using fire fang in Salamence this screams and starts to bite several times Garchomp the screen goes white then Garchomp used slash cutting the Salamence wings and grabs him by the neck and then uses dragon rush that sends Salamence into the sky and then explodes. the sandstorm leaves and Garchomp gives a roar of victory. KO! Garchomp grab a wing of Salamence and eaten , while the bodies of goodra and Hydreigon disintegrate, Dragonite still burning and body wraps Haxorus in the sand. Conclusion (cues PokémonTotal War) boomstick:salamence nooooo! and goodra was the favorite pokémon a friend wiz:this battle was hard fought pokémon has advantages to each type being dragon so the winner would decide for their attacks and characteristics boomstick:most goodra attacks are very weak compared to the other pokémon being outtrage one of their few options to overcome but can leave you confused after use wiz:Hydreigon is not unlike his attacks are very effective and can have control in fights at long range but melee attacks no putting it at a disadvantage and can be defeated easily boomstick:dragonite has very powerful attacks but have side effects like confunsion and exhaustion which would leave him vulnerable to attacks and Haxorus is based more on melee attacks and is very useful long distance that would keep in contention but not control air unlike Salamence and Garchomp wiz:Salamence and Garchomp attacks have long and short powerful with what we could with others and could be the last 2 standing but Garchomp has sandstorm that can affect other pokémon and increase your evasion without his special attack it is the highest boomstick:Garchomp is the strongest dragon type pokemon wiz:the winner is Garchomp Possibility of Victory Dragonite 10% Salamence 20% Garchomp 25% Haxorus 15% Hydreigon 3% Goodra 2% Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015